


"Who Do You Like?"

by Nerix_Trash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also France is the purest boi, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, You can't change my mind, fluff is good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerix_Trash/pseuds/Nerix_Trash
Summary: France fluff is good for the soul.





	"Who Do You Like?"

And so there you sat on your couch, lazy Sunday clothes on, browsing through Netflix, and your best friend and long-time crush starting to pester you with questions. 

Ah yes, Francis Bonnefoy. The flirtatious, yet very caring, man you had fallen head-over-heels for. Though of course, you'd never tell him that. Risking years of friendship over something like that just wasn't worth it. 

"Rumour has it that you like someone. Is it true," Francis asked, poking your cheek.

Damn that Prussian jerk. You loved him and all, seeing how he was like an older brother to you, but you would get him back for this. 

Puffing out your cheeks, you bit your tongue before answering, "No. I don't like anyone." You resumed your Netflix browsing. 

"Gilbert said you told him that you like someone."

"Okay, well, he's lying," you claimed, though you knew that was the furthest from the truth. You had, in fact, told Gilbert about your little (massive) crush on Francis. 

"Oh, come on, (Y/n), please! You know I won't tell anyone," he begged while giving you puppy dog eyes. It took quite a bit of willpower to not melt then and there, but instead, you carefully thought of a reply.

"It's not that I'm worried about, I'm just . . ."

"Just what?"

"Never mind."

Silence settled in after that. All that was heard was the clicking of the remote, still unable to find anything good to watch. Or maybe, you didn't want to find anything. But that's not important. You glanced over to Francis, whose attention was fixed to the T.V.

And then, "Who do you like?"

"No one."

"Who do you like?"

"No one."

"It is very clear that you like someone, I just want to know who."

"I don't like anyone. How many times are you gonna ask if I do?"

"Well that depends on the number of times it takes for you to say my name," he replied smoothly, a smirk on his handsome face. 

You felt your cheeks heat up as many thoughts began to run through your head. How long has he known? How much did Gilbert tell him? Did he figure it out on his own? You failed to form any coherent sentences.

"So?"

"Um, yeah," you coughed. "Yeah. You figured me out. I never told you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Oh man, I really hope this doesn't change anything, please don't think I'm weird or hate me or anything. I still really want to be friends if you're not interested," you babbled on. Francis just shook his head and chuckled. 

"Oh, ma Cherie, you know I could never hate you. Although, this does change plenty."

You felt a pang in your heart. "Oh," was all you could muster.

"Don't look so sad, this is wonderful! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because now I can ask this: Will you go out with me?"

The connection soon hit you, and the joy on your face was indescribable to Francis. The way your eyes lit up, to your smile, everything. 

You then engulfed Francis into a bone-crushing hug. It wasn't until he told you he couldn't breathe that you let him go.

And so, that's how spent the rest of your lazy Sunday: Cuddling with your best friend/boyfriend and watching Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, more short fluffy fics. Hope y'all like it and sorry if France is OOC - I tried at least. ;w;


End file.
